I'll bring the muffins!
by lilbitofNalu
Summary: What do you do when you want to talk to the girl of your dreams? Well you buy her a muffin, or two. Coffee shop AU *NALU FLUFF*


ear girl of my dreams,

Every day before my 9am class I see you online waiting for your coffee. It has been over 3 weeks that we do our daily routine. You always order a French vanilla coffee with whip cream and a muffin on the side. I always order after you and get just a simple black coffee and a jalopeno bagel. Every morning I come up with new ideas just so i can talk to you. Of course I'm not the only guy with my eyes on you. Last week you dropped your pen and when I went to pick it up for you this annoying looking guy with orange hair beat me too it. He continued to flirt with you openly but you brushed him off. I felt a sense of pride knowing that at least he wouldn't be the one to walk you to class that day. The next day this guy Dan behind the counter flirted with you until your order was ready. The day after that it was those campus flirts Hibiki, Ren and the other one. I think people call them the tricycles. Every day I watch helpless as some other guy tries to swoop in on you. However tomorrow will be different.

You see, I came up with an idea which is rare for me according to my friends but I did. It's really a simple plan. I'll wake up early and buy all the muffins. Then when you would order one, the cashier would tell you they are all out. You will come to me and ask if you could have one and I will come up with flirty way of saying yes and gladly give you any one you want. They you would fall in love with me and we could eat all the muffins together and watch netflix. It was a brilliant plan. At least thats what I thought. The next day I did the following, I woke up super early, put on my best Fairy Tail U sweater and walked over to the coffee shop. I walked up to the counter, looked the cashier straight in the eye and said " Gimme a large black coffee and all your muffins….please?" It was at this point I realized what a stupid idea this actually was. All the muffins this place had? what would I do with all these muffins? There had to be at least a dozen of each flavor and there was over like 100 flavors. Not really but it seemed like it. Plus how could I carry all of these muffins and OH MAVIS! what would something like that cost? I was so dead. How could I not think this through. It was too late, before I knew what had happened the cashier placed a box full of muffins on the counter and my coffee. " That will be $97.63 sir." I sighed and handed over my card, I really am an idiot sometimes. I grabbed the box and sat in the corner looking at this box of bad decisions. What was I thinking? That's right, I wasn't and to top it all off I forgot my to order my normal bagel. Guess I just have to eat one of these stupid muffins instead but what to do with the rest of these? I guess I could give these out in class so they don't go to waste. It was then that I realized I still had a class to go to. I grabbed my box and ran towards the door. It was then that I saw you and the saddest look on your face. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw you sitting there with your coffee and a bagel. I gulped because I knew what I had to do. I took my box walked up to your table and opened it right in front of you. You looked like I was crazy, In all fairness I wasn't feeling too sane at that moment. "Would you like one?" was all I could think to say. You looked at me with those chocolate eyes and gave a quick nod and grabbed a blueberry muffin from the top. You then thrusted your bagel into my face with a light blush coating your cheeks. " I hope you didn't already get one" I looked at the bagel and noticed it was what I would normally get. To say I was shocked was an understatement. It was then that I did the only thing I could think of. I laughed. I laughed so hard that I dropped the box of muffins and watched as some rolled out of the box. I laughed even harder at that. After a while my laughter died down and I wiped a few tears from my eyes I looked to you as you had your arms crossed and your cheeks puffed out. I explained the whole situation to you, how I had noticed you for weeks, how I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to tell you everything. It was then that I dared to look at you. You wore this unreadable expression at first and then you smiled. Oh mavis! I could live off of that smile and it was followed by a bubble of laughter. You then explained to me how you noticed me everyday and always wanted to turn around but people would always talk to you just when you would try. First you told me how you dropped your pen on purpose but some other guy picked it up and wouldn't leave you alone after. then you were going to try another time but the cashier kept complimenting you. We talked about both of our failed attempts until you looked at your watch. We both knew you had to leave but neither of us moved. We had waited so long for this moment only for it to end so soon. That was until you cleared your throat. " My name is Lucy, I'm so glad we finally were able to talk. and I really have to go but I'll see you tomorrow?" She had this hopeful look in her eyes that I couldn't say no to. " Sure thing Luce! I'll bring the muffins." With that I gave her my signature grin and walked to class. So what if I'm 30 minutes late. I was able to speak to the girl of my dreams.

FIN

AN: So that's it. This is my first story every so please be nice! I know there must be some sort of error I missed. Feel free to comment and follow. More stories to come!


End file.
